<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know You Want To Eat Dinner First by DiasPenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786365">I Know You Want To Eat Dinner First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin'>DiasPenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky KasuAri Adult AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cock Warming, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Hikawa Sayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa is a little frustrated in her sex life.<br/>After talking with Kasumi and Arisa, Lisa decides to grab Sayo's attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky KasuAri Adult AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know You Want To Eat Dinner First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/gifts">thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa loved her friends dearly, but sometimes Kasumi and Arisa were too in love. The way Kasumi wrapped herself around her girlfriend was infuriatingly cutesy, and the way Arisa sometimes reciprocated that love melted Lisa's heart. She and Arisa often went out to shop together, but today Kasumi was with them and it was unbearable.</p><p>Everything Arisa tried on, Kasumi loved. Every other thing Kasumi tried on, Arisa was interested in. The two were so busy bouncing compliments between them, Lisa felt left out.</p><p>Really, Lisa knew the problem wasn't with them. Lisa was just frustrated with her own relationship.</p><p>"Lisa? Are you ok?" </p><p>Lisa's eyes snapped to Kasumi, who had caught her zoning out. The three were eating lunch now, although it was pretty late for lunch.</p><p>"Ahh, nothing!" Lisa said with a bright smile. Her smile didn't convince the woman in front of her.</p><p>"Ahh, sorry Lisa," Arisa said, looking truly guilty. "We're not normally like this I swear. It's just..."</p><p>"Just?" Lisa prompted. </p><p>"We were fucking all morning, so now Arisa is in a good mood!" Kasumi finished, with all the tact and restraint of a car. Arisa blushed heavily, and Lisa put a hand to her face. </p><p>"Oh?" Lisa said, feeling a smile form.</p><p>"You- don't say it like that!" Arisa grabbed her girlfriend's arm firmly. Kasumi gave Lisa a look, as if the pair were in on some joke. Lisa giggled, not because she knew the joke, but to try and alleviate the tension.</p><p>"It's fine~ don't worry about this old lady. Enjoy your loving relationship."</p><p>"You're 23 Lisa, you're not old yet," Arisa stated firmly.</p><p>"Is this about Sayo?" Kasumi asked.</p><p>"No, everything is great with Sayo!" Lisa exclaimed. But this was a lie. Sayo was a wonderful girlfriend in her own right, but in matters of intimacy, she could be severely lacking. If course, Lisa couldn't expect Sayo to give her Kasumi levels of attention, that would be silly. Sayo and Kasumi are different people, and Lisa loved the girl she was going out with.</p><p>It's just...</p><p>"Hey, Arisa?" </p><p>"Yes Lisa?" Arisa looked her way, and Lisa almost couldn't believe what she was about to ask. Both her and Kasumi were still kids in Lisa's eyes, young girls who she needed to act as a responsible role model for. All Lisa's life, Arisa had come to her for help whenever she needed someone reliable, and Lisa couldn't help but care for the two of them.</p><p>However, the two were adults.  Both girls lost their highschool hairstyles, with Arisa now sporting a ponytail and Kasumi losing her cat ears. They were also in a loving relationship that had lasted years. Lisa locked eyes with Arisa and saw the want to help in her eyes. She shouldn't feel ashamed to rely on them a little.</p><p>"Well, I was wondering, you two seem to do the dirty a lot. How do you get Kasumi going?"</p><p>Kasumi snorted unceremoniously and Arisa rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Get her started? She won't stop," Arisa said. "I can't turn her off. She's worse than when we were kids."</p><p>"I can't help it! Arisa is too sexy." Kasumi said in a whiny, childish voice that betrayed her joyful expression. "If you want to turn me off, you have to stop looking so soft and cuddly."</p><p>But I'm soft and cuddly, Lisa wanted to say. But this wasn't the place. Instead, she said, "Really? I would have thought Arisa would be the sex-hungry one between you." </p><p>"She is! Arisa loves sex, you just need to push her buttons a little."</p><p>Arisa shook her head. "I'm not even- this isn't important. What's important is you, Lisa." Arisa made a point to glare at the older woman. "What's with this question. Is Sayo leaving you out."</p><p>Lisa held back a sigh. Arisa was right on the money. Last week, Lisa was hungry for some action and tried to get Sayo in the mood. No dice. Sayo had wanted to eat dinner first, and then after dinner, Sayo went straight to bed! It was like 7 pm! The two weren't so old they couldn't screw around a little!</p><p>Evidently Lisa's silence said everything because Kasumi grabbed her hands. "Ok, so I knew exactly how to get Sayo in the mood." Kasumi said, looking at Arisa confidently.</p><p>As Kasumi gave Lisa her plan, Arisa turned away, playing with her hair nervously. Lisa figured this was just what turns Kasumi on, but Lisa liked what she heard. She would definitely try it tonight...</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m home,” Sayo called. Something smelled good.</p><p>“Welcome home!” Lisa replied cheerily, sounding like she was in a better mood than usual. Tomorrow was Sayo's day off, and Lisa was always excited for them to spend time together. The pair had taken up residence, at first as roommates but later as romantic partners. Lovers. Lisa always made fun of her when Sayo said romantic partners, so she’s been trying to say ‘lovers’ more recently. It was a little dirty for Sayo's taste, but her saying it pleased Lisa and she was a sucker for the woman's smile.</p><p>Sayo followed the smell into the kitchen. Like many apartments, the kitchen and living room were packed together in one space so there was only one room to really get to. It was a small place, but it was homely and close to Sayo's office.</p><p>When she entered the kitchen, Sayo froze. Lisa turned, carrying a pot of whatever food she had just made looking extremely pleased with herself.</p><p>"What is this?" Sayo asked.</p><p>"Dinner." </p><p>"No I mean, what are you doing."</p><p>"Making dinner. And I'm naked. Did you notice?" Lisa winked. She looked smug when Sayo entered the kitchen, and no doubt Sayo's staring was feeding her ego.</p><p>Indeed, Lisa was standing stark naked, with only the pot of soup she was holding to cover her body. It didn't cover much, all of Lisa's important parts were on display, looking as delicate and as tasty as they did when the two were in bed together. Lisa had some extraordinary curves which squeezed down into a thin waist.</p><p>This...was revenge, Sayo realized. Or just a way for Lisa to get her way.</p><p>Lisa began to take out some rice onto a plate. She poured curry onto it. She added chopsticks. She did all this in her birthday suit. Sayo's eyes never left the naked woman, until Lisa pulled back a chair.</p><p>"Want to sit down, Sayo?"</p><p>Sayo sighed. She may as well get this over with.</p><p>"Is this about last week, Lisa?" </p><p>Lisa put a finger to her knowing smile, the catlike lips of hers making her expression clear. "Whatever do you mean, my dear?"</p><p>Sayo scowled. "Is this about how I wanted to eat dinner before having sex."</p><p>Lisa's eyes widened with recognition. "Yes! Well no. I mean, I do want to my sexy stud of a girlfriend to fuck me till I'm sorry," she winked, "but~ I know you want to eat dinner first."</p><p>Sayo internally groaned. "...and that's why you're naked?" Sayo asked.</p><p>"Just a little eye candy while my girlfriend enjoys her meal."</p><p>Sayo fought the urge to roll her eyes. Lisa's playful nature could be endearing and sexy, but Sayo could feel her stomach grumble. The woman really was hungry and didn't need this stunt happening while there was food to eat.</p><p>That said, this was somewhat her fault. Last week, she had promised Lisa sex and accidentally fell asleep. Sayo had thought she made up for it the next day by fucking Lisa properly, but evidently the woman was still upset.</p><p>Sayo sat down in her seat and tried to eat, deciding to play Lisa's game. Lisa moved so that she was in Sayo's field of view.</p><p>Lisa began pulling on her nipples and rubbing herself slowly. The well-developed chest was thrust forward, in case Sayo had somehow forgotten how sexy her girlfriend was. The fact that Lisa was standing meant her body ran wild in Sayo's imagination, being as unfairly eye-catching as it was. She took a bite of just rice and tasted none of it. Before long, a tightness to built up in the guitarist's pants. </p><p>"I know you want to eat dinner first, but I can't help but think you're a little aroused~" Lisa jiggled her tits again. </p><p>"And how did you come to that assumption?"</p><p>"Well~ You haven't taken your eyes off me since you got here," Lisa said. Sayo wondered if it was worth the effort to point out how shamelessly Lisa was displaying herself. It was indecent. Incredibly sexy, but indecent.</p><p>"Indeed. It's very hard to eat when you're being so distracting."</p><p>"... distracting?" Lisa took a moment to register the word.</p><p>"Yes. You are very distracting."</p><p>"I guess I've been a bad girl huh?" Lisa asked, a little teasing in her voice.</p><p>"That's right. I will have to... take care of you. If you're ok with it."</p><p>Lisa had a nervous laugh. "God, you're such a bad flirt."</p><p>Sayo held close eye contact with her girlfriend. Unflinching, Sayo made a hand gesture for Lisa to come forward.</p><p>Lisa took small steps forward. It was in moments like this where Lisa confused Sayo. For the past 5 or so minutes, Lisa shook her tits like a stripper desperate for Sayo to have sex with her, and when Sayo pushes them in that direction Lisa turned rather meek. Her expression became more restrained, though Sayo could tell she was very excited. Sayo also took note of the liquid dripping out of the naked woman's pussy.</p><p>When Lisa reached her, Sayo undid her belt buckle. She swiftly unleashed her cock, a thick meaty member that could pierce to her core. Lisa stared at it, entranced.</p><p>"Lisa," Sayo said simply.</p><p>Lisa bolted to attention. "Right, leave it to me!" Lisa began to get on her knees for a blowjob when Sayo out a hand on the woman's shoulders. </p><p>"No, sit on it. You're wet already," Sayo said. There was no need for foreplay when she was already hard.</p><p>It was shocking how enthusiastic Lisa was about sex. Lisa leaped up at the chance to get her beloved's dick, stepping on the chair and positioning herself. As the bassist lowered herself slowly, Sayo placed her hands on that amazing ass. Lisa's front was her main appeal, but the backside was also plump and soft to touch. Sayo cringed internally when Lisa referred to herself as "eye candy," but certainly the woman was gorgeous. Sayo was blessed to have such a hot girlfriend.</p><p>Her girlfriend slowly got lower, feeding her cock into Lisa's hole. Sayo's mouth opened on its own, light moans caused by the pleasure. It felt good, they were both horny now.</p><p>Finally, Sayo hilted. Lisa butt made a satisfying slap as it met Sayo's abdomen. The folds of Lisa's pussy took hold of Sayo's member. Lisa let out a breath, having filled herself up on Sayo's cock. </p><p>"Are you alright, Lisa?" </p><p>"Never better love." Lisa leaned back so she could kiss Sayo. "You feel so good inside me.."</p><p>"Th-Thanks." Smiles were hard for Sayo, but she appreciated the compliment. </p><p>"I'm going to start moving," Lisa said.</p><p>She rolled her hips in a circle, stirring her own insides with Sayo's tool. It drives Sayo wild how good Lisa's insides felt. There was no doubt that if she were to let go, Sayo would blow her load into Lisa prematurely. Neither of them would enjoy that, so Sayo let Lisa go at her pace. </p><p>It was slow and pleasurable. Sayo loved the way Lisa moved. Soon, Lisa bounced herself on Sayo's cock, riding Sayo properly. They were both moaning, and often. It felt good, but Sayo missed the sight of Lisa's face. If they were doing this, Sayo wanted at least that much. </p><p>The guitarist gripped Lisa's sides and pulled the woman up. The naked woman rose so high she plopped off Sayo's dick, much to her surprise. Sayo easily flipped Lisa around before slamming her very wet hole straight down. Lisa took all of Sayo's meat at once, and this time Sayo angled it so that the length of Sayo's meat would slide against her clit. </p><p>This was the final blow. When Sayo slid her meat into Lisa, the other woman exploded screaming Sayo's name. Now that they were face to face, Sayo saw every expression Lisa had during an orgasm.</p><p>The futanari, who had been ready to blow for a while, came as well. Thick sperm that had been building all was injected directed into Lisa, filling her womb.</p><p>"Fuck," Sayo muttered. </p><p>Sayo's dick became flaccid in Lisa's hole. As her emotions calmed, her physical needs made themselves known. Sayo's stomach grumbled, reminding her of Lisa's cooking. She wanted to eat, but eating normally now seemed like a waste now.</p><p>"Lisa, would you do me a favor."</p><p>"Depends on how hard you fuck me tonight," Lisa said with a wink.</p><p>"Can you feed me?" Sayo asked. Lisa put on a sultry smile.</p><p>"Like, food." Sayo clarified. Lisa's eyes widened. </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>She turned and grabbed the plate of food. She took out a spoonful of rice.</p><p>"...like this?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Lisa could easily feed Sayo without removing their lower connection, an idea that Sayo liked very much.</p><p>"So you're into this huh? Ok. Say Ahh?" Lisa mimicked the movement for Sayo, who opened her mouth.</p><p>For a while they went like this, Sayo taking bites while appreciating the feel of Lisa's insides. It was a pleasant warmth, being held inside the pussy of the person Sayo loved. She easily hardened, embracing the comfort of their skinship. The bites of food were good, and Sayo felt loved. Once Sayo was satisfied by how much she ate, she knew there was one thing left to do.</p><p>Without warning Sayo stood up, supporting Lisa in her arms.</p><p>"Sayo?"</p><p>"This isn't where you want to stop, right?" Sayo said calmly, shaking off her pants. These quiet moments were nice, but they wouldn't make amends for last week. So Sayo carried Lisa and fucked her all the way to the bedroom, ready to fix any issue Lisa may have.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a pairing suggested by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi like 3 weeks ago and I just finished it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>